Room Mixup
by KatherineMP20
Summary: Logan and Carlos forget about their room assignments at the hotel after walking back from the after party from the first concert of the tour. It's a scene from 'The Hangover' when they try to piece things together the next morning with Katie -OC-


_***AN* I had this plot in my head for a while but I couldnt think of a story to go with it. It gets kinda dull, not going to lie but I posted it anyway. Every writer has their bad stories. I had some minor detail differences with this one and couldnt decide what route to use, not that any of them fir better than another. In any case, I may upload the same plot again if I think of another story outcome. I've been having a strong urge to write and despite all the ideas I have written down in a notebook, I'm stumped as too how I want them and then get frustrated and sometimes rush through it and forget to look back over it for fluidity, interest and what have you. **_

_**SUMMARY: After the after party that kicks off the first concert of the new tour, things get a little hectic as things turn into something similar to the movie "The Hangover." **_

_**I tried to write both summaries as vaguely, yet as interesting as possible but I warn you that there is no Shipping of any kind in the fic. I'm not even sure I hinted at anything in this one. I havent found the motivation or plot to write a shipping story yet, not sure if I even want to either. Bear in mind that the standard rule still stands and that Katie Knight does not exist in my stories. The character "Katie" in my stories is Katie Prsyzweic; a character based off me.***_

It was one of those mornings that you just didn't want to get up. It was bright outside, not rainy or dreary, it wasn't the kind of day that made it seem longer or made you tired. The birds were chirping and it was quite peaceful and the bed was just so comfortable and warm. It was so easy to keep falling back asleep even though the clock was staring you in the face with big red numbers that kept getting later and later in the day.

This was exactly what Katie was feeling as she slept in her hotel room in Oklahoma. She was touring with the guys since the staff was short handed for this round. Their manager was laid up in the hospital after having major surgery, a few technicians, roadies and their liaison were also missing. Katie was drafted to help out since she knew a lot about the guys and their likes and dislikes plus they were close friends. And she didn't mind at all, she didn't like the traveling all that much but as long as they weren't flying and they could move around every couple hours she was golden.

They just finished a show the night before, the kick starter show actually and the after party started at around 10 and went until about 3 am before they were broken up by a network official who was touring with them. They had a free day so they could sleep in before they had to hit the road to the next city in Missouri. They were on a Midwestern tour playing all the summer fairs before hitting the coasts in the fall.

The party may have broken up at 3 but it continued on for a little while afterwards in Kendall and Dustin's room. Katie began to feel tired and the guys went on drinking for a while before starting their shenanigans and she decided to call it a night before she became part of any of their brilliant schemes. She fumbled for a second as she tried to remember where she placed her keycard before pulling it out and swiping herself in. she turned on one of the lights to find her way and quickly got changed into her PJ's and was sound asleep within minutes.

Katie looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon, which wasn't all that bad. She lay on her bed for a little while, enjoying the soft blankets and cushy mattress but she just wasn't as comfortable as she was. She tossed back the covers and went to get up when something touched her. Her heart pounded and she jumped as she let out a little yelp before turning around to see Logan on the other side of the bed. She screamed and fell out of bed with a thud that woke up both him and Carlos who was in the other bed. Logan usually wasn't one to wake up quickly but he shot up in bed in a flash before he saw Katie on the other side of the bed on the floor. He tried to get up out of bed in a tizzy but fumbled with the blankets and ended up on the floor as well. Carlos had gotten up to assess the situation.

"What the hell Logan!" he said. "Katie are you alright?"

"I think so…I hit my head on the wall though…" she exhaled holding a hand to her head.

"Dude!" Carlos said.

"Wait! I can explain!" he pleaded. Carlos waited for an explanation but was greeted with silence. "OK…maybe I cant…I don't remember. What happened last night?" Logan continued.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me." Carlos replied. Katie pulled a blanket off the bed to cover herself as she got up. She was wearing a night shirt but it had moved from falling so she wasn't exactly decent. Logan still sat on the floor and got up when Carlos turned to help Katie to her feet. He turned back around to face Logan.

"Logan! Put on some pants!" he yelled as he shielded his eyes. Logan grabbed the blanket off the floor and quickly wrapped it around himself.

The door flew open and Kendall and Dustin ran inside to see what was going on.

"What's going? Is everyone alright?" Kendall asserted.

"We heard screaming halfway down the hall in our rooms" Dustin added.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm still trying to answer the same question" Logan said

"All I know is that Katie screamed, Logan yelled, both ended up on the floor and Katie hit her head." Carlos explained.

"Dustin go get some ice or an ice pack or something." Kendall instructed and Dustin left without a word. "Ok so what happened?" Kendall continued

"I woke up, was nice and comfy and when I went to get up, felt something hit me. I turned around and saw Logan in my bed." she began. Kendall and Carlos looked at Logan expecting an answer. "So I screamed in terror and shock." she continued. Logan looked at her wide eyed and stuck an arm out to his side in a questioning motion. "No offense!" Katie quickly added.

"Uh, definitely some taken…" he replied.

"What are you even doing in here? You were supposed to bunk with James and Katie would be with Carlos." Kendall asked. Carlos hung his head.

"That's right! I forgot…I think we both had a little too much to drink. But that would explain why his key card didn't work." Carlos said. They were short on rooms in the hotel and there were just enough for everyone if they doubled up. Katie shared a room with the guys before but she was always paired with another girl or on her own if it could be helped. The code was to never split beds though, if there was only one queen bed, someone slept on the floor or if the room had one, the couch. Dustin finally returned with an ice pack and James was in tow. A crowd had begun to form outside after hearing the scream and a loud bang and were curious as to what was going on. They shut the door for some privacy and Dustin was sent back out to get some supplies and maybe an extra tour crew member.

Katie iced her head and sat on the bed as they discussed what happened. It was like the movie 'The Hangover' as they tried to piece together what happened the night before while nursing their own hangovers. Kendall explained he heard the commotion and recognized her scream and ran to her room and banged on the door, calling her name but with the commotion and flailing going on in the room, Katie, Logan and Carlos didn't hear it. Kendall caught a housekeeper in the room next door who had heard the commotion and was concerned but waited for another instance of any trouble. He asked her to open the door in a hurry.

"Please, let me in, I think my friend might be hurt. I heard her scream and I want to make sure she is alright." Kendall pleaded. The house keeper let him in without hesitation and took a peek herself to see if she could be of any assistance. Once everything appeared to be going well she left to continue her work.

Dustin returned with the network manager who wasn't too pleased after hearing and now seeing the events.

"This tears it! Do you know how much trouble you could have caused for not only your own show and jobs but the network? I don't care if you had fun at the after party, from now on there will be no more drinking while on tour or doing anything for the network do you understand me?" he scolded.

"Wait a minute! That isn't fair, this wasn't just a drinking accident and its not like we did anything that was dangerous!" Carlos said

"We just had a room mix up that's all, nothing happened!" Logan defended

"Logan is standing in front of me wrapped in a blanket, naked and Katie possibly has a concussion. Don't tell me that nothing happened!" he said

"But its true! I only screamed because he caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting Logan to be in the same bed. In fact I wasn't expecting him in the same room at all." Katie explained

"Sharing rooms was the worst idea ever. Next time rooms run short you sleep on the bus." he scolded to Katie.

"Hold on!" Kendall called out

"End of discussion! I want everyone downstairs in 10 minutes. We're leaving in a half hour." he said as he stormed out.

"I'm wearing boxers!" Logan defended when everyone started to stare at him. James, Dustin and Kendall began to leave, defeated and Carlos offered Katie a helping hand to the bathroom so she could change. James doubled back to help and he grabbed her bag so she could get dressed. He left and followed Kendall and Dustin down the hall before entering their own rooms. James was by himself, Logan was supposed to be his roommate for the night but never questioned it when he didn't show up. James felt a little guilty but knew there wasn't much he could do about it now.

Carlos and Logan got dressed quickly in the room before gathering their things and began loading the bus. Katie made her way down, carrying all her bags and headed right out to the bus before being dragged away by the network official.

"No, your new quarters are in the crew van. You'll ride with all the equipment from now on. No more riding with any of the guys." he said gruffly as he pulled her by the arm. Dustin was loading the van and saw him hurting her.

"Hey man, take it easy, it was just an accident; no need to be so rough. Don't you think it's a bit harsh to make her ride with the sound equipment while the rest of us ride in a luxury bus?" he defended.

"Logan only scared me, nothing happened. Why wont you believe me or him for that matter?" she asked.

"Just get in the van. We're going to be late for our next gig. Finish loading up and get on the bus."

"But-"

"If you want to keep your job I suggest you keep quiet." he threatened. Dustin was about to speak but Katie stopped him. He sighed in defeat and grabbed the next case to pack in the van. The official walked off and back into the hotel and when the coast was clear Dustin took Katie and brought her to the guys' bus and told them the story of what just happened. Knowing that the official would come onto the bus before they left, they hid her in one of the closest in the back while James and Dustin went back to the van to grab her things. After a quick check, the entourage took off and Katie was free to come out of the closet. They spent the day traveling and soon fell asleep, tired from the day's excitement.

"I want everybody up, right now!" an angry voice said. Everyone was sound asleep and woke up in a panic at the sudden intrusion. The curtains on their bunks opened and they stuck their heads out to see a very angry, Harold, the network official grasping Dustin by the shoulder. "Why is it that I gave an order and everyone goes behind my back?"

"Because you're being unfair!" Carlos defended.

"And a complete ass!" James blurted out.

"Look, I'm in charge here and I made my decision. She rides in the van; not him." he said pointing to Katie and Dustin respectively.

"This is all over a little accident; a room mix up and your bent out of shape over nothing. We're all friends and know each other well." Logan said

"Yeah we've spent countless hours together and have fallen asleep in the same room. This is similar. So Logan stumbled into bed with Katie so what? Nothing happened, it's not like her was naked or trying to hump her brains out!" James said

"She's the only girl on tour and you're treating her like some outcast or taboo object. She's a human being and has feelings, unlike you." Kendall argued.

"You need to lighten up. We may work on a children's network but we're 22-23 year old men and we like to have fun. We have a list of things we can and cant do or say but in our down time in our own rooms/bus and the studio we can do whatever we want." Logan explained.

"We're all friends. Friends till the end of time and it doesn't matter if Katie's a girl, she's like one of the guys. Plus you don't sleep with your best friend." Carlos said.

"Yeah, we have some class." Kendall said

"I'm sorry, I guess I did over react. I know you guys care for each other a lot and you have a lot of fun, I just wanted to make sure you didn't get carried away with your fame and forget about protecting yourselves at the same time. I guess there was no harm done, but from now on I do suggest that if there arent room available, that we triple up until Katie can get a room to herself. Just for safety reasons." he said before looking towards Katie. "How's your head?"

"I'm alright."

"Good." he said. "Well then, go back to sleep, its early and you have a few hours before we have to get started. Sleep well." he said as he left. It was quiet in the bunk area for while as they thought to themselves and looked at each other. Dustin yawned and it brought everyone back to a sense of reality and Dustin jumped into an empty bunk above Kendall and passed out quickly, exhausted from being trapped in the cargo van for 12 hours. Dustin soon started to breath loudly, but not quite snore, to signal he had fallen asleep and the others followed suit. A brief moment of sheets rustling, feet/elbows and heads thumping against the bunk walls, curtains scraping across its tracking and the different sounds of the guys sighing, yawning and other sleepy sounds filled the area before it became quiet except for the gentle hum of the bus as it continued on to Missouri.


End file.
